officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday Party 2019
The was the second Holiday Party in Club Penguin Online which started on December 20, 2019 and ended on January 5, 2020. During the party penguins could go around rooms and donate coins for Coins for Change and collect cool items from the party interface and rooms. Rockhopper returned with his ship Migrator docked at the Beach. Treasure Hunt game was playable during the party. 3 new postcards were available in the Postcard Catalog that gave out items. The party was occurring simultaneously at the same time as the Winter Ball 2019. Items Free Items Holiday Giveaway Gifts Puffles Rockhopper's Rare Items Postcards Features Transformations Penguins could transform into a Frost Bite. Coins for Change The Coins for Change has returned this year, there were a few options to donate from. When a player donated for the first time, they would be rewarded with a custom Coins for Change 2019 Pin. HP19 CFC.png|Donation interface HP19 CFC 100.png|When donating 100 coins HP19 CFC 500.png|When donating 500 coins HP19 CFC 1000.png|When donating 1,000 coins HP19 CFC 5000 & 10000.png|When donating 5,000 and 10,000 coins Coinsforchangenote2.png|After donating Earning Coins Throwing snowballs at the giant tree in the Forest, in the food drive box at the Beach and at the Plaza's bells would give the player 5 coins per throw. Holiday Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2016 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Stamps Event Stamps Treasure Hunt Stamps Trivia *Clicking on the Christmas tree in the Snow Forts would open the holiday giveaway interface. *It was the second Holiday Party to cross over years, the other being the Holiday Party 2018. *Throwing snowballs in food sorting boxes at the Beach and at the giant tree in the Forest would give the player 5 coins per throw. *The whole island was in night time. *The Mall was accessible through the Map or through the EPF Phone for the first 3 days due to Plaza being decorated for the Winter Ball 2019. *The Iceberg had a Christmas tree during the party and the more players that were in the room, the more it would grow. Gallery Rooms Holiday Party 2015 Arcade.png|Arcade Holiday Party 2016 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2016 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Holiday Party 2019 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop (during Winter Ball 2019) Holiday Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Holiday Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Holiday Party 2015 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2015 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2016 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2019 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2013 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2016 Hidden Lake.png|Hidden Lake Holiday Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party 2016 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Holiday Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2015 Mall.png|Mall Holiday Party 2016 Mine.png|Mine Holiday Party 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2015 Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party 2015 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2019 Pong.png|Pond Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Holiday Party 2015 School.png|School Holiday Party 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Holiday Party 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Holiday Party 2016 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2015 Town.png|Town Christmas Party 2008 Cave.png|Underground Pool Party Rooms Holiday Party 2015 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Migrator Holiday Party 2019 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2019 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2019 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2019 Captains Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Party Interface Holiday Party Summary HP19Interface1Icon.png|The icon HP19Interface1Page1.png|Page 1 HP19Interface1Page2.png|Page 2 Holiday Giveaway HP19Interface2Icon.png|The icon HP19Interface2Page1.png|Page 1 HP19Interface2Page2.png|Page 2 HP19Interface2Page3.png|Page 3 Dialogue HP19 Rockhopper Dialogue 1.png|Rockhopper notice when logging in Icons holiday19-en.png|The Homepage screen for the party HP19TwitterDiscordIcon.png|Discord and Twitter icons for the party HP19TwitterHeader.png|Twitter header for the party HP19DiscordBanner.jpg|Discord banner for the party Other Holiday 2019 Announcement.png|Riley confirming the Holiday Party via Discord, alongside the Winter Ball 2019. HolidayParty2019 Map.PNG|The Map during the party Coinsforchangenote.png|The note when you first donating at the Coins for Change, obtaining the Coins for Change 2019 Pin Coinsforchangenote2.png|The note when you already own the pin and donate HP19Promo.png|The promotional image for the party posted on Twitter Emoticons Holiday Party 2019 Emoticons CFC.png|Coins for Change emote Holiday Party 2019 Emoticons Gift.png|Present emote Holiday Party 2019 Tree Emoticon.png|Christmas Tree emote Blog *Holiday Party 2019 On Now!